Unpleasant Consequences
by MaddoxPurrly
Summary: One of Dans' many enemies is back and looking for a well-deserved revenge. Will Dan be able to take this enemy down or will he be defeated? Who is this enemy? How will the revenge be gotten? Why are still reading this? Find out inside & watch the story unfold. Rated 'T' for now but might change later on...


**Hello reader, this is my first Dan vs. story. I've had some experience writing stories before but I am still learning how to make them better.**

**I hope you enjoy what you are about to read & don't forget to comment. If you notice a problem with this story, please feel free to tell me so that I may improve to help make my future stories more enjoyable to read.  
**

**Thank you and enjoy this first chapter...  
**

((?)) = Sounds**  
**

'?' = Thoughts

"?" = Characters speaking

_(?) _= Place or event happening at that moment

* * *

**Chapter 1: Parole & Ketchup****  
**

**Somewhere in a large prison in California...**

Inside a dingy jail cell, a man is lying on his back on a prison bunk.

The slow rise and fall of his chest gave the illusion that the man was asleep but with a look at his face, you would have seen a smug, toothy smirk across it and the look of laughter in his piercing eyes.

"Today is the _**day**_." The man spoke as he moved the thin prison blanket off himself.

He got up off the bed and walks over to the sink, glaring into the mirror over it.

'The day I've had waited for month after month.'

He raises his hand and curls it into a fist...

'At last, I'll be released back into society and seek revenge on the one that put me inside of this awful, degrading, hell of a place.'

...he reels his fist back then swings it forward making it collide with the mirror, shattering it and leaving large, bloody cuts on his fist.

He stands there for a few minutes, staring into the shattered mirror.

'Get ready, Dan. I'm coming to make you pay!'

**Elsewhere at an apartment in North Hollywood...**

((_Eeee Eeee Eeee_)) rang an alarm clock sitting on a night stand next to its' sleeping owner.

Said owner grumbles as he opens his tired, blood-shot eyes to glare at his morning annoyance. Reaching over he grabs the alarm clock and roughly flings it across the room, making it smack against a wall causing it to smash into a million pieces.

With a satisfied sigh, the man tries to relax back into his slumber but a small meow coming from the floor caught his attention.

"((Yawn)) Good morning Mr. Mumbles, did you sleep well?" The man tiredly asks as he sits up and rubs the eye crusts from his eyes.

"Mew!" Came a happy reply from the small cat as she walks forward and rubs her body against the mans' legs.

Standing up with a stretch, the man walks over to his cluttered closet and grabs his trademark 'JERK' t-shirt and a pair of dirty, faded, dark blue jeans.

"Come on Mr. Mumbles, let's get breakfast." The man announces as he leaves the room with the small cat in tow.

**Back at the prison...**

"Mandel? Dan Mandel?" A prison guard calls outside the cell of a man who is now known as Dan.

"Yes, sir?" The man named Dan answers, showing the guard respect.

"Come, the judge wants to see you." The prison guard says as he unlocks the cell door.

Smirking, Dan walks out from the cell and follows the orders to face the wall as the guard places him in handcuffs.

"Walk!" A second guard barks as he grabs Dans' upper arm and pulls him ahead.

Dan winces at the treatment but complies as he got led out of the holding cells and into the many halls of the prison.

After a few twist and turns down various hallways, the guards stop him in front of a pair of tall wooden doors.

One guard opens the doors, while the other shoves Dan forward with a chuckle. Suppressing a malicious glare, Dan walks forward until he stood at a respectful distance from the judge.

"Dan Mandel, you are here upon the charges of missing a court date and sentenced to 6 months of imprisonment..." The judge trails off as he reads Dan's current sentence. "...but after looking through your past criminal records, I say that 6 months isn't enough for someone as evil and twisted as yourself."

Dans' grin falls and his eyes widen in fear, "But I'm-"

"Unfortunately, due to government cut backs the prison can not hold many of the criminals that live in it and must let some of them go. Thanks to your good behavior during your sentence, you have made the cut even despite your outrageous criminal acts." The judge interrupts/announces with a scowl directed at Dan.

Dan let go of the breath he was holding and straightens up.

"So, after serving the assigned 6 months, do you believe you are ready to go back into society?" Says the judge.

"Yes, sir." Dan replies calmly having regained his composer.

"Alright, your release is here by granted but with parole." "You must stay within California and live nowhere further than 10 miles from the nearest police station, if you fail to comply with this then you will return here and will serve time for all of the other crimes you had committed." "Do I make myself clear?" The judge says as he leans forward to view Dans' face.

"Yes, sir." Dan repeats calmly.

The judge leans back and bangs his gavel, "You are free to go."

**Elsewhere...**

_(In Chris' s car)_

"Dan, I still don't get why you want to get back at Heinz Ketchup Company? You love ketchup." Chris questions while keeping an eye on the road.

"UGH! For the umpteenth time, Chris! I'm getting back at the Ketchup Company for making me buy their disgusting purple ketchup!" Dan exclaims in frustration.

"Dan, they did not make you buy the ketchup. You're the one who went to the store and picked it out." Chris reasons.

"Says you!" Dan shoots back.

"I was with you when you picked it out, you made me buy it for you!" Chris exclaims

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Dan yells back.

"I tried to but you told me to stop nagging and buy it." Chris retorts.

"Just shut up and drive faster. I've got a life to get back to." Dan said ignoring Chris's last statement and stomping he boot down on the gas pedal/Chris's foot.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon...**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, don't forget to comment.  
**

**Have a nice day. :D  
**


End file.
